What Does Your Soul Look Like
by Just Burn It With Fire
Summary: Yang just wanted Blake to have a good time at the dance. Bumblebee; two-shot dedicated to checkmater on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I posted this story over on my tumblr, but I wanted to move it over here.

This story is dedicated to checkmater over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>This is what she had wanted when she asked Blake to come out tonight, right?<p>

Yang kept turning the question over in her mind as she stepped back to allow Sun to embrace Blake. His movements were stiff and jerky as he led her in their dance, but he soon settled into something resembling a waltz. Blake didn't seem to care, her lips turned up into a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms circled his neck and a joke about his tie drifted out of her mouth.

Yang moved back into her position at the door, welcoming the students from all over the kingdom, but every so often, her eyes would wander to the Faunus couple on the dance floor. At one point, Blake's laughter filled her ears. It sounded so carefree and Yang felt herself relax at the sound.

This is what she had wanted for her friend going into their earlier conversation. She wanted Blake to rest. She wanted her partner to come out tonight and have a good night. She wanted at least one dance with the Faunus. All these things had come to pass, but Yang still wasn't happy. She wanted to be the one wrapped in Blake's arms. She wanted to be the one to get the girl to laugh at her corny jokes.

More students arrived to the dance, dressed in their best formal wear and Yang tried to focus on welcoming them to the dance. She and Weiss had spent so much time preparing for the event. After all the arguing they did between the fog machines and the dollies, Yang was determined to have a good time. It didn't take long for her eyes to wander to the couple on the dance floor again. She watched as they took a break and Sun directed them towards the drink table. Yang noticed that Blake's legs were a little shaky, but she knew that the weeks that Blake had been starving herself and avoiding sleep weren't going to go away with a simple nap. Still, she seemed to be holding up well. Yang bit her lip as she watched Sun pour her a drink. Full lips parted as the red liquid disappeared and Blake hummed in response. Yang turned away, unable to watch anymore.

She wasn't sure when her worry for her friend had turned into something more, but watching her here with Sun tonight left her feeling almost as bad as watching Blake slowly destroy herself. She shuddered at the thought. How could she even compare the two? She turned back to the door to greet the final members for the night; Emerald and Mercury. They looked lovely and she ushered them into the dance. Her job was done. She turned back to look for the Faunus couple, but they were absent. Yang eyes scanned the room, not catching a sign of unruly blonde hair or the simple blue bow atop her partner's head. She crossed the room to where Weiss was chatting with Ren and Nora and tugged on the heiress' arm.

"Weiss, have you seen Blake and Sun?" she asked. Weiss gestured towards the door, mumbling something about them needing air. Yang nodded and slipped out, trying not to look as worried as she was. What if Blake wasn't feeling well? Was the dance too much for her? What if Sun was trying to make a move on her? She didn't peg Sun for that type of guy, but you could never be too sure these days. Yang always tried to be the carefree kind of person that her team and her friends needed, but deep down, she was easy to obsess and worry.

After their mother died and Yang came up empty on finding her birth mother, Yang was the only parental figure that her sister had. Their father slipped farther away from them every day and their Uncle Qrow was not the fatherly type. Yang learned to be both the mother and sister that Ruby needed growing up. Now they were adults training to become huntresses, and Yang still tried to be both. But now, Yang found herself longing to be there for Blake as well.

Yang searched outside the dance hall to find her teammate and Sun, but they were nowhere to be found. Yang considered briefly going back inside because she knew they were both very capable of taking care of themselves, but her legs carried her farther away. Ten minutes later, Yang found them standing under the statue outside of Beacon, Blake's hands clasped in Sun's larger ones.

Yang stayed out of sight, willing herself to breathe as she watched Sun reach out to brush Blake's cheek. Even in the low light of the night, Yang could see Blake's cheeks burn bright. Yang tried to swallow the lump in her throat as Sun leaned in close, his breath tickling Blake's lips. Yang looked away just as their lips made contact.

This had not been what Yang wanted at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Bananas. Why was she not surprised that he tasted like bananas?

Her lips absentmindedly curled into a smile at thought, but she realized her mistake the moment they parted. She had sent Sun the wrong signal. He gave her a dopey grin in return. Her lips tingled from the brief contact, but that was it. There were no fireworks behind her closed eyes and she let out a breath of relief that she didn't realize she had been holding. Sun noticed the exhale and cleared his throat.

"Was it that bad?" Sun asked with a forced chuckle. Blake could see his lips tremble in his half smile and the pain behind his blue eyes. The guilt was unbearable. She hadn't meant to lead him on.

"It wasn't bad. It was good. Just-" she struggled to find the right words, but Sun held up a hand to stop her.

"Just not what you were looking for, right?" Sun offered with a knowing look. Blake frowned and nodded as she took a seat at the bottom of the statue.

"I guess not. It was my first kiss, you know," she told him, hoping to try and make him feel slightly better about the situation. He fell into place next to her and gave her a half-smile.

"That I did not. I would've put some more razzle dazzle into it if I had known," he said, lightly bumping shoulders with her. Blake smiled at the contact, but shrugged.

"I don't think it would have helped," she admitted. Sun nodded.

"I know." They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the mostly silent night.

"Sun, you're a really good friend. I'm happy I came with you tonight," Blake said, breaking the silence and turning to face the monkey Faunus. Sun turned to face her as well.

"So I'm going to be completely honest and admit that I think you're really cool. You know, like more cool than most girls," her told her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"You have a crush," she stated simply. Nervously, he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I was hoping it was obvious."

"It was."

"But you don't feel the same?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his disappointment. Blake grabbed one of his hands out of his lap and sighed.

"I just can't passed my platonic feelings, Sun," she apologized, but Sun pulled his hand back and placed it on her shoulder.

"Don't be. Sorry, I mean. I know you tried, so that's all the matters. Still friends?" he asked, holding out his other arm for a hug. Blake smiled and leaned into it.

"Of course!" she said, her face pressed into his wide shoulders. They stayed that way until it felt longer than normal friends would hug. Blake pulled back and Sun scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Soooooooo… anyone else got your interest?" he asked, trying to make conversation. Blake tried to hide a smile as she turned to look up at the statue behind them.

"Not telling," she said in a slightly sing-song voice. Sun scoffed.

"Pfffft, fine. Don't tell me. But, I think you should ask him for a dance. You know, before the dance is over and stuff," he suggested, rising to his feet. He turned, his hand outstretch to the cat Faunus still seated on the edge of the statue.

"I already had a dance with her," Blake told him with a sly smile, taking his hand and lifting herself off the concrete. Sun nodded as they headed back into the dance before he stopped and looked at her with an incredulous look.

"Wait… Yang?"

By the time Blake and Sun had returned to the dance, things were winding down. Some of the students had already left and those who remained had paired off on the dance floor. A few stragglers were left around the punch bowl, one of them being Neptune. Blake's eyes scanned the room for the wily haired blonde.

"She's talking to Weiss," Sun told her, gesturing towards the brawler and the heiress. Blake gave Sun a thankful smile before crossing the room to her teammates. Sun nodded before leaving to join his own blue-haired teammate.

"Hey," Blake said as she approached the two, her amber eyes focuses on her partner. Weiss face lit up as she turned to gently embrace the Faunus.

"I'm so glad you came out tonight, Blake!" she said as Blake returned the hug. Yang nodded at her partner, a ghost of a smile across her lips. "I was worried that you wouldn't come!"

"Told you you'd have a good night," Yang said, but her words were forced. Weiss didn't seem to notice, but Blake didn't take her eyes off the blonde.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our final song of the night," the DJ's called out amongst the group. Weiss hurried an apology before she ran off, presumably to find their leader. A slow song began to play and Blake cleared her throat, stepping towards Yang.

"You had my first dance tonight, and I'd like to have your last," she said, holding her hand out for the blonde. Yang eyed her hand wearily before grabbing it in a tight grip.

"Sure you don't want one more dance with your date?" Yang asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice and succeeding, for the most part. Blake cast a look across the room to see Sun trying to show Neptune how to slow dance and chuckled.

"He'll be fine. Besides, I want to dance with you," she said, turning to face her partner. Yang's face went red as Blake placed her hands on the blonde's waist. Yang responded by placing her arms around the Faunus' neck.

"I saw you guys outside. Earlier," Yang said, her head turned slightly so her eyes didn't have to lock with the deep amber eyes of her dance partner. Their bodies swayed mindlessly to the slow music and Blake tried to resist laughing at her words.

"My first kiss," she explained, ending with a thoughtful hum. Yang cleared her throat, trying to not let the Faunus' words affect her before glancing at her briefly.

"First kisses aren't all they're cracked up to be," Yang said, her voice cracking. Blake hummed again.

"I agree." Yang turned to look at Blake completely, trying to gauge if her partner was kidding or not.

"You do?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if she should believe her. Blake nodded as she pulled the blonde a little closer.

"I do." They danced in silence for a few moments before Yang cleared her throat again and gave Blake the most serious look she could muster.

"Did it taste like bananas?" At that, Blake did let out a loud laugh, drawing the attention of a few people. Her face went red as she bowed her head slightly, bow bouncing atop her head.

"It did," she confirmed, though her laughter was confirmation enough. Yang rolled her eyes and she allowed herself to relax in the shorter girls arms.

"Predictable Sun," she muttered as an afterthought.

"It was nice, but I think of him more like a brother than anything," Blake explained.

"Didn't think you were the incestuous type," Yang joked as Blake's face went deep scarlet.

"Ew gross, no!" she exclaimed, reaching up to jab Yang in the shoulder. Yang mocked a pained face before laughing at her friend's embarrassment. They took a moment to catch their breath before they resumed their dance.

"Well, you can always call mulligan on that one. I'm sure your second kiss will be a lot better. And if it's not, you can keep trying until you get it right," Yang offered, unable to keep the hopefulness out of her voice. Blake gave her an innocent smile, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Blake said, leaning closer to the blonde. Yang felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her as Blake's plump lips became inches from her own. Her ragged breathing tickled the Faunus' nose, but didn't detour her as she closed the distance between the two.

Blake smiled into the kiss. Yang tasted like cinnamon. Somehow, she wasn't all that surprised.


End file.
